A Love Story
by BuTeRfLy
Summary: Ok. this should be much better then the original. Thank you Merlyn! please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

PR/N: All my corrections will be underneath in red, so you will learn something as well as correcting. Before I proceed I have a problem with one of your characters "Claire" she is a Mary Sue and no one likes a Mary Sue (Mary Sue btw is a perfect character)  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
Hermione's Dream   
  
Hermione's POV   
  
**   
**  
**"Help Me! Please, anyone, help me!" Hermione was running as fast as she could down a deserted Hogwarts corridor. No one was in any of the classrooms. It was the dead of night. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and pyjama pants.**  
  
  
All of a sudden, a tall dark figure ran out of one of the classrooms. It threw itself upon her.  
  
"AGHHH!" she screamed. She immediately began to run as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
  
Hermione's heart leapt about on a trampoline and she gasped and panted for breath. She was lying in her own dormitory and in her own bed. She had different pyjamas on. She knew that is must have been all a dream. Carefully she slid out of the bed, shuddering as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She went into the showers and began to wonder what her dream had meant.  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
  
"What was that?" He sat up suddenly. He was sure he had just heard a familiar scream. His stomach tingled with anticipation.   
  
  
"No. No way." He said aloud. "Not Hermione."  
  
"Huh?" Ron grunted from the next bed.  
  
"Oh nothing. Did you hear a scream or something?"  
  
  
SNORE. That meant Ron had drifted back to sleep. Harry slowly climbed out of his bed, pulled on his robes and grabbed his wand. He hurried down the spiral staircase and to his surprise he met Hermione.  
  
  
"Herm! Did you scream or something?" Harry asked  
  
  
"Yeah." She said slightly embarrased. "I had an odd dream."  
  
  
"What was it abou-…?" Harry began to ask, but Claire cut him off.   
  
"Herm, why didn't you wake me up?" Claire asked. She was Hermione's best friend. She had transferred from America during their fifth year.  
  
  
"Sorry." Hermione apologised. "You said not to wake you up early."  
  
"Ugh! Since when do you listen to me?!" Claire complained. Hermione didn't answer, she was watching Harry, who was running to the other end of the common room.  
  
  
Claire's POV  
  
  
"She's doing it again!" Claire thought, "Staring at Harry with her eyes popping out of her head!" It was a well-known fact, that Hermione liked Harry, but Harry was shy and never said a word about who he liked to anyone. So Hermione was stuck in a daydream all day and night.  
  
  
"Herm." Claire said. "You like Harry right?" Hermione didn't answer. She was stuck in her world, but snapped out of it as soon as she remembered to check all her homework for the day.  
  
  
"Hang on C. I need to check my homework." Hermione said without answering Claire's question.   
  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
  
"Fine. I'll be at breakfast with the guys. See you."  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
  
  
  
Draco walked down into the Slytherin Common Room. He felt pretty good. He had performed the wonderful dream spell on Hermione, so she might be thinking of him.  
  
Draco had a soft spot for Hermione, but it was secret and he never said a word. His reputation would be gone is he did (PR/N: never abbreviate)  
  
"Another night, with her wonderful little dreams." Draco thought. His idea of a good dream was he, jumping out on Hermione, while she was lost in Hogwarts. Little did he know she was going to kill him if she ever discovered this.  
  
"Hey Draco! Come on where all going to up to breakfast." Goyle shouted  
  
"Coming!" Draco replied.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
Hermione ran to her dormitory, to grab her secret book. The one she wrote everything in, including her deepest secrets and her love for Harry Potter. This book was her diary.  
She stuffed her book into her bag and ran down to the Great Hall. When all of a sudden WHAM! She slammed into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ooff!" he exclaimed  
  
"Oh sorry, Draco." She said. He picked up her books, which had been knocked out of her arms and handed the back to her.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Her mouth open and not saying a word. Maybe Draco was confused with who she was or something, but she mumbled her thanks and slowly backed away.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"I have to tell her. I have to." Harry thought  
  
  
"Hey, Harry." Claire said.  
  
  
"Oh hi Claire." Harry replied   
  
"What's for b-fast?  
  
"Eggs and bacon." He replied. "Yummy."  
  
"Hiya guys." Hermione had approached the table. "Guess what? I bumped into Malfoy on the way here, he said sorry and handed me my books! Werid hey?"  
  
  
"Don't look now, that Malfoy jerk is starring at us." Ron added  
  
"Yuck. He makes me queasy!" Claire said.  
  
"Yup." Harry replied, smiling. He loved it when people put Malfoy down. After all their classes, the gang walked back into the Common Room for a rest.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
  
Hermione dashed upstairs, to find a falcon on her bed. She grabbed the note:  
  
_Hermione,  
I don't know how to say this but, I really like you. Please meet me by the lake at midnight tonight  
  
Love  
----------------------------------_  
  
Hermione was so delighted! What if the note was from Harry? Who knows.  
  
  
"Oooh I can't wait!"   
  
A/N: I know, short piece. But I'm going to write a series, so there's more to come! Please review!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Claire, the rest belong to the Grand High Sorceress J.K. Rowling!  
  
Major Thank-you: I have to Thank Merlyn ( yes she is a writer for F.F. Net) She proofread the story and helped me with the corrections. So If you say anything about how much better the Grammer and puntuation is and stuff thank Merlyn Because it was with her help that i got a much better piece!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A love story: Part 2  
The love letter  
A/n: Ok.. I'm gonna try and make this better then the other one. I admit it was short and i need qote marks. so here we go!!  
  
  
  
Hermione waited nervously in the common room. Ding! " Its eleven o'clock" Hermione said without thinking. "so?" Claire asked We always stay up late on Friday nights." "Oh..Um I forgot" Hermione said with a little laugh. Herm could'nt take it anymore she had to tell Claire..or some one. "Claire?" Hermione said "Yea" Claire said without looking up. She was reading a novel of some sort. "Can you come upstairs with me for a second?" Herm asked nervously. Claire istantly knew something was up and ran upstairs "ok!' she said over her shoulder. "Claire, Claire,Claire " Herm said shaking her head. She followed Claire upstairs. Claire plopped down on her bed. "whats up?" Claire asked. Herm showed her the note. "WoW" Claire said. Claire seemed happy. Hermione finally got a guy after her. "I knew it would happen, we have to get you ready" Claire said gleefully. Herm looked up. "what do you mean"? Claire reached under her bed and pulled out a box. "This is my make up." She proclaimed Herm looked nervous. She really had'nt bother with makeup and was'nt so sure. "what do you plan to do to me?"  
  
"Ow!" Hermione said. "Sorry but we have to do this." Claire said. She was plucking Hermiones Eyebrows. "Do they really do this in America?" Herm asked. "Of course they do" Claire said grabbing a tube of lipstick. "what color is that"? Hermione asked. "reddish pink" Claire said " I think it would work with you" She said. "oh" Hermione replied. She was'nt so sure about this. But she let Claire do it.  
After finishing her face Claire picked out Herms robes. "I think theese would look good on you" Claire proclaimed. "Um..ok" Herm said she was now wondering who sent her the note. and by falcon too. Claire fixed Herms hair. Hermione had to admit she looked excellent. "Thanks Claire, I was'nt so sure about this is the beginning but now she felt it was an excellent idea. "DIng"! Went the clock it was eleven forty-five. "Holy Flobberworms"! Herm cried "its time for me to go!" "Go on now go girl!" Claire said.  
  
Hermione practicly flew down the stairs! She could hardly wait to see who she would find by the lake. When all of a sudden "Ow!" Something just jumped on her and it was'nt something she would like. "Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "Get off of me"! This was'nt the reaction Draco had hoped for. "I'm in a hurry now please get off of me and let me go!" Herm cried. "But Her-" Malfoy started but Hermione cut him off. "I'm sorry if i bumped in to you or something Malfoy but i have to go" And without a word Hermione took off. Draco got up. " Girls" He grunted. He was a little disapointed about what happened. "I should not have done that" he said to himself  
  
When Hermione walked outside she slowed down. She wanted to seem Gracefull. after making it past ithe whomping willow she saw a person with untidy jet black hair sitting on the edge of the lake..it was Harry.  
  
Hermione walked slowly toward him. "hello" Hermione said. Hermione!" Harry said he sorta jumped to. "Did you send me the note Harry?" she asked. "Yea" he said sounding nervous. "where did you get the falcon"? Herm asked. "I borrowed it from Dean" He said. "I knew if i had used Hedwig you would have known I sent it. "Clever" she said slightly amused. Harry started eyeing her. "you you look nice" he finnaly said. "Oh Thank you" Herm said. He had that detirmend look in his eyes. "Hermione, I really like you.. I mean REALLY like you" I like you to Harry. "Herm?" Harry begain. "Yea" she said. "Would you..um go out with me? Like a couple?" Hermione made it look as if she were pondering the answer. " Ok" She finally said.  
Harry looked very relieved. "Glad to get that off my chest." He said.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"You knew?" Claire asked Ron. "Ofcourse!" Ron said looking proud. ZI was the one to persuade Dean to let Harry use his Falcon." Ron said. "Oh so YOUR the matchmaker?" Claire asked sarcasticaly. "Yep" Ron replied. Claire and Ron were looking through ominaculers at Harry and Hermione the couple. "ooo look there kissing" Claire said  
"Wooooooowhooooooo" Ron said "Go Harry"! "There such a cute couple" Claire said.  
  
Back at the Lake  
  
"Shall we go back now?" Harry asked "I've got the invisibility cloak."  
"ok" Hermione said. They hid uner the cloak and slowly walked back to the castle. When they reached the fat lady they both said the password in unison "Banshee Bonkers" They climbed and pulled the cloak off. Claire and Ron came running toward them. Claire grabbed Herm and Ron grabbed Harry.   
  
Girls Room  
  
" I saw the whole thing" Claire said. "You did?" Hermione asked? "Of course silly! We watched through Rons Ominoculars." Claire said. "Hey!" Herm said while throwing a pillow at Claire. "You were'nt supposed to see the show!" Herm said. "Excuse me"! Claire said "I just could'nt wait to see who it was. But Ron told me. I knew it was gonna be Harry"! Claire said all in one breath. "Well ms. Nosy Pants who do you like?" Herm asked. "DracoMalfoy" Claire said quickly. "Who?" Hermione asked. "Draco Malfoy" Claire said slower and clearly. Hermione gasped.  
  
Boys Room  
  
"I cant believe it" Ron said. "Id never thought you were gonna go through with it"! "Well I did" Harry said while falling on his bed. He was tired but Happy. Harry took of his glasses to rub his eyes. Ron Plopped down on his bed. "You were unbelievable!" Ron said. "You kissed her! I have to say good jon though, she looked real good tonight. "Thank you" Harry said. All he wanted to do was sleep and thats what he did. He fell asleep while talking with Ron.  
  
Breakfeast.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat next to eachother with Ron and Claire across from them. Claire was watching Malfoy with great pleasure. She really liked him. "Claire?" Herm said. no reply. Herm said it a little louder now and caught her attention. "huh?.. Wha?" Claire said. "Just tell him you like him" Hermione said. "I cant" Claire said. He's always staring at you Herm.  
  
A/n: Ok i need at least 10 reviews before i write another story. Flames accepted. I want all my readers to like my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Claire and the p[lot the rest belongs to Mrs. Rowling


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Love Story: Part 3  
Where's Hermione?  
  
"Yuck! There is no way he is starring at me!" Hermione said. She felt that Claire's attitude fit Draco's perfectly.   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anymore" Harry said. "He can't take what I have" "Harry seemed much more.. what's the word i'm looking for? Ah yes! Braver. Since he had told me what he thought about me. Hermione thought.  
  
"Come on guys! Ron said. "We have the best class in the world next! Potions!"  
  
"Ah! I see you like my class Mr. Weasly." Ron, Harry, Hermione and Claire turned around to see greasy-head Snap behind them.  
  
"Detention! My office! 8:00! Mr. Weasly do bring your toothbrush, wont you?  
With that Snape took off down the drifty corridor to the potions dungeon.  
  
"That big git!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Down boy!" Harry said. He didn't seemed that concerned with Ron's detention. Instead he flung an arm around Hermione and waved for Ron and Claire to hurry up.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
"Guys, go on and start without me." Claire said. I have to go..er talk to someone."  
  
"Ok" The trio said in unison. They head off to the Great hall quickly.  
  
"Who do you think she was in a hurry to see?" Ron asked.  
  
"You do not want to know Ron" Hermione replied.  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron asked. "Malfoy" Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Look for yourself"  
  
As if on cue all of the Gryffindors heard Hermione and looked over at the Slytherin table. Everyone there gasped.  
  
"Lovely" Fred said from down the table. "I mean I wouldn't care if she fancied Neville Longbottom but come on DRACO MALFOY!?"  
  
With that the table burst into laughter just as Claire had started to walk down near the trio.  
  
"What's up?" She asked. "Ugh..nothing. Although we see something is definitely up with you, Mind telling us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mind you I was only having a little chit-chat with Draco. Herm I'll tell you all about it later." Claire said.  
  
"Ok. Sure. Right now I have to get to the Library. I've been having weird dreams for a while and don't know what they mean."  
  
With that Harry had an idea and ran ahead of Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder where he's going." Ron said   
  
(Librairy)  
  
Hermione had gone through tons of books but couldn't find what she wanted.  
  
" I saw that book just a few weeks back". Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Hey Herm have you seen Harry?" Ron asked. He had just walked into the librairy his hair soking wet.  
  
Hermione looked him over very closely. His hair was plastered to his head, His shirt was dripping and his shoes squeaked with every step he took. "No, I Haven't seen Harry. Why?"  
  
"Just looking for him. Since he ran out of the Great Hall earlier. Ron shrugged.  
  
As soon as Ron left the Librairy and Ms. Pince walked out for a break, Hermione thought she heard someone say something. No one was in the librairy.  
  
"WHAM!" Hermione felt as if her head was on fire while the rest of her was in a freezing state. The sound of footsteps filled her head just as she fell out of her chair.  
  
"Where..the..hell..is..she!" Claire complained. Claire stared at her watch, it was five minutes after seven.  
  
"Probably in the librairy checking her homework or something." Ron said. He was guarding the piece of paper he was writing on with his life as so it seemed.  
  
Back with Harry..Wherever the heck he is!  
  
Harry was looking through a pile of books. "Not here. it has to be in the next one, then" He was in what looked like a dusty attic. The walls were covered in books, that contained spells, potions, charms, famouse whitches and wizards the whole thing.  
  
Harry heard someone coming he closed his book and listened. "Pit..pat..pit..pat" They seemed to be echoed; whoever was planning on coming would be here in a while.  
  
Harry had found many secrets in Hogwarts which included books that had'nt been updated in a while, books in the time of the four founders of Hogwarts..the whole thing. It was a wonder.  
  
After looking through a couple more books Harry heard someone say the password to the crooked toad. "Cucumbered witches" the someone said.  
Harry reconized the voice. it was Ron's. When the door opened Ron was standing there clutching a note in his hand looking terrified. Ron handed Harry the note.  
  
_Whoever finds this read and give it to Harry Potter.  
  
Pretty little witch  
Which is now mine  
Come and get her  
Before you run out of time  
she can't stuggle   
she cant scream  
she just needs you to set her free  
  
------------------  
  
_Harry felt like he could almost curl up in rage, terror and pain.  
  
"H..H..Harry?" Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"I..I..It's Hermione"  
  
Harry stared at him. Rage building up. Ron looked terrified. "I..I..I found it in the Librairy. In Hermione's usual seat."  
  
Harry finally spoke. "You and I are going to find the decoding spell." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"That's it I'm going to look for her." Claire said to herself.  
  
Claire got up and walked out through th portrait. Finally she was looking around in the astronomy tower when there in a heap in the floor was Hermione  
  
  
"Herm!" Claire cried. Claire felt her head. Out cold. "Dont worry Herm I'll be right back. Oh man.."  
  
"Somebody! Anyone! Help! I need help here people we got a situation here!" Claire screamed when she ran into Mrs. Pomferys room.  
  
"For the sake of Merlyn! Whats wrong!" Ms. Pomferey said.  
  
"Get..Dumbledore." Claire said. She was pantinf from her screaming and running.  
  
Ms. Pomfery quickly got Dumbledore and together the three of them quickly traveled up to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Oh no!" Ms. Pomfery said. She lifted Hermione and brought her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
(Harry and Ron in he extra Librairy)  
  
"Find anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes..Yes this is it!" Harry said happily. Now will be able to see who sent the note!"  
  
"Yea but look Harry it take 3 days to set the potion up and we'll have to take some from Snape's secret stash!" Ron said annoyed.  
  
"I don't care! I Love Hermione. I'm doing this for her." Harry replied.  
  
"Fine but first I need to borrow Headwig." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "I like Lavender and I need to get this note to her" Ron replied.  
  
Harry half smiled. He was worried about Hermione but he liked Rons enthusiasim.  
  
"Ok. Harry said meanwhile will stop off at Snape's to get the stash!" Harry said  
  
"Holy Flobberworms!" Ron said. "I have detention in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Go! And while your there pick up some of these ingrediants." Harry said. He handed Ron a list of ingrediants and Ron took off.  
  
Harry followed behind wondering where Hermione was and weather he could find her.  
  
(Where Herm is)  
  
Hermione's head felt like a melting candle and her body freezing ice. She had no body but she was still alive. She was stuck in her own mind. Kind of like what they do to you when your in azkaban. She felt sick. She heard footsteps in her ears.   
  
He head felt like it was being stomped on. She felt like she had no heartbeat. She felt sick.   
  
Back in the hospital wing  
  
"She's under a spell. A spell gone bad" Madam Pomfery said.  
  
"What spell is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
" A dream spell"  
  
  
A/N: Ha hA CLIFFHANGER!!!I hop you all like this one!  
  
Disclaimer:No dont own anything except the plot and Claire CiaO!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

**A Love Story Part 4  
The Battle Inside  
  
A/N: Ok fourth part Here please watch the reviews try no flames but if you have to go ahead.  
  
Disclaimer: No characters except Claire and a new one...)   
  
  
"A what?" Claire asked.   
  
"A dream spell." Madam Pomfry repeated.   
  
"Why would anyone do that to h-." Claire started but Hermione started tossing and turning madly in her hospital bed.  
  
"Oh my she's having her dream." Madam Pomfry   
  
Hermione's Head.  
  
Hermione was standing in a dark room. Shivering. The footsteps were getting louder. "Hello?" Hermione asked weakly. No answer. Hermione tried again a little louder.  
"HELLO?" No answer. Hermione's legs started running to one side of the room. A space appeared in the wall and a pretty girl with blue eyes and light brown hair emerged.  
"W..who are you" Hermione asked.  
"Francine" the girl replied. "I was sent here to help you; to bring you back out of your mind." Hermione stared. She was'nt so sure weather to trust the girl. Francine looked kind So Hermione decided to trust her.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said in a whisper so Francine could not here.  
  
Francine grabbed Hermione took out her wand and whispered something and Hermione felt much better.   
  
"Thanks" Hermione said.  
  
"Your Welcome" Francine replied.  
  
Harry/Ron  
  
"Did you get all the ingredients?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Yea but it was not easy." Ron replied.  
  
They were in Moaning Mertle's bathroom. They were mixing all the ingredients together to decode who the letter write was.  
  
"Now we need to let it rest." Ron said happily.  
  
"Good." Harry replied. "I have a headache lets go to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfry could help me."   
  
"Sure buddy." Ron replied.  
  
As they were walking in the dead corridor to the Hospital Wing Harry heard crying and yelling.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Its coming from the Hospital Wing." Harry said. When they reached the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron saw Claire crying hysterically and Professor Mcgonagaull red in the face.  
  
When the curtains opened they revealed Hermione shaking in bed. She was sleeping but she was also shaking.  
  
Harry just stood there in shock.  
  
Ron snapped Harry out of his trance. Harry slowly pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to his Professor. She read the note and stared.  
  
"She's trapped in her mind by someone." Professor said slowly.  
  
Harry felt like purposefully falling off his firebolt to kill himself. His heart was on fire.   
  
"I'm going to find who did this" Harry said. He took one last look at Hermione and walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione's Head.  
  
"How am I gonna get out of here?" Hermione asked desperately.  
  
"I can help you fight a battle against the person who put you under the spell." Francine replied.  
  
"And who exactly put the spell on me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy meant to give you a dream but he did it wrong and now your here."  
  
Hermione looked as if she were gonna kill Francine for telling her that. Instead she made a motion in her hands as if to choke someone.  
  
"Pleasant" Francine replied.  
  
"When's this battle coming up?" Hermione asked.   
  
"As soon as you want." Francine replied. "Draco Malfoy will be sent here and will also be sent into deep slumber."  
  
Hermione looked happy. The thought of her wooping Malfoy's ass was a pleasant thought.  
  
"I want the battle now." Hermione said.  
  
Francine smiled. "Heres your wand." You can do anything except a killing curse."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied.  
  
Francine crossed her arms and bobbed her head then said "Make Mr. Malfoy meet my marvelous master here now!"  
  
"Master?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No I have no master its just I have to say that I must make as many words as I can rhyme." Francine replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy had appeared ooposite Hermione with his wand he looked ready to battle.  
  
"No unforgivable or killing curses Malfoy!" Francine said like a referee.  
"You may begin!"  
  
"Expelimaris" Hermione screamed. (A/N: is that how you spell the disarming spell?)  
  
Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and Hermione caught it. then screamed she screamed "Vinifou!"  
  
Malfoy fell to the ground with uncontrollable laughter and screaming. He was hit with the tickling and screeching charm.   
  
"Good one!" Francine screamed. "Now I have to send you two back!" Just as Francine screamed the words Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back into Hermiones world.  
  
Hermiones eyes popped open she was in the hospitable wing Francine was under the bed and Malfoy was wherever he body was.  
  
"Hermione!" Claire and Ron screamed. Harry just went out to try and find out who did this to you I'll get him in a SEC!" Ron said.  
  
"Excuse me!" Francine said as she was climbing out from under the spell.  
  
"Who is she?" Claire asked.   
  
"She helped me get back her so I brought her back to become a student at Hogwarts!" Hermione said.  
  
There Professor stared. "She's a genie and a witch she uses a wand and her eyes to do magic. Can she stay here?" Hermione pleaded.   
  
There Professor nodded and said "Accio Sorting Hat!" She said  
  
The door flew open and the old hat flew in. It started to sing.;  
  
"Oh you m-" It began but there Professor shut it up. "Uh.. Sorting hat just tell her what house she's in."  
  
Francine tried the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed.   
  
"YaY!" Hermione said jumping up but Madam Pomfry pushed her back down and gave her a look that said stay down.  
  
  
Back with Harry  
  
Harry poured the potion over the paper and letter came up.  
  
"D-r-a-c-o M-al-f-o-y" It spelled. Harry felt like killing him then decided he'd visit his sleeping beauty instead then kill him.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor and walked into the Hospital wing to see Hermione and another girl in there telling Claire, Ron and Madam Pomfry the story.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry said. Hermione looked up and saw Harry she jumped up and kissed him. he picked her up and twirled her around.   
  
"Accio Hermione" Madam Pomfry said. Hermione was pulled away from Harry and back on her bed.  
  
Hermione pouted but Harry walked over to her to hear the whole story.  
  
After the explanation. Hermione had to have something to eat. She was starving so it was even more excellent then normal.  
  
"Herm, I was so worried for you." Harry said.  
  
"I was worried you would be worried. It was like Malfoy had an invisibility cloak because i heard him say the words but I never saw him." Hermione said.  
  
"He doesn't own a Invisibility cloak he must have used an Invisibility spell." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yea.." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
Claire/Francine  
  
"So are you really half genie?" Claire asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh yes." Francine replied "My father was a warlock and my mother was a genie"  
  
"It sounds fascinating" Claire said admiringly  
  
Claire wished she could be a genie but nobody was perfect.  
  
Ron walked into the common room with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"What's up with you loverboy?" Claire asked sarcastically  
  
"Lavender" Ron replied.  
  
Claire and Francine giggled.  
  
"Come on ." Claire said "I have a lot of showing around to do."  
  
Francine giggled yet again. She thought Claire was funny.  
  
"This is Dean, Neville, Fred, George, Angelina, Ginny and Alicia." Claire said  
  
"Hi Francine." They all said in unison.  
  
"Hello." Francine said.  
  
"She's not shy" Claire thought.  
  
"This is the Great Hall" Claire said. Francine nodded  
  
"The Library"  
  
"The Transfiguration classroom"  
  
"Charms"  
  
"Herbology"  
  
Claire explained all the classes and how to get to them. She showed her Hagrids Hut, The Quiditch Field and the Forbidden Forest which they were Forbidden to go into.  
  
"Sounds like this place is gonna be fun" Fran said.  
  
"That's what I said" Claire said with a laugh.  
  
  
Harry/Hermione  
  
"Well I had a wonderful little battle with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione was finally aloud to leave the Hospital Wing. She and Harry noticed a sign on the bulletin board.  
  
**

Halloween Dance!  
  
Third years and up allowed.  
Must wear custom.  
Bring a date.  
Have fun!  
  
(Decoration and D.J. committee wanted. Sign up in the library.)  
  


Hermione and Harry smiled at each other.  
  
A/N CLIFFHANGER AGAIN WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! I'm good!  
  
::Starts to do an "I'm finally finished with the fourth part!" dance around the room.::  
(Looks at all the people starring at her.)  
  
Me: What are you looking at  
Everyone: Turns head and starts whistling.  
Me: Pathetic  
Me I hop you all like this try not to flame but if you must try and remain clam don't mind any errors I'm lazy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A love Story: Part five  
Halloweent Dance  
  
A/N We find out a little more about Claire more on Francine a secret of Snape and all the songs played at the dance belong to there writers.  
  
  
"Would you care to accompany me to the Halloween Dance?" Harry asked   
  
"Yes i'd love to!" Hermione replied.  
  
They started walking away from the buliten board arm and arm when a small mysterious smiled crawled up on Hermione's mouth.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"We need to get Claire and Francine's dates AND Rons." Hermione said.  
  
"Herm they can get dates for themselves." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe Ron and Claire can but Francine is new and we have to make her comfortable." Hermine pushed in.  
  
Hary sighed "Very well." he said lazily.  
  
Claire/Francine  
  
"Who do you like out of all the boys I said." Claire asked.  
  
Francine looked as though to be thinking. Claire had no idea about how flirty and talkative Francine was once she got started.  
  
"Well I think he's rather good looking." Francine said pointing to a seventh year who happened to be in Slytherin.  
  
Claire hardly choked. "You like Roberto Lobardi?" She asked quizingly.  
  
Francine nodded. "Come on its Lunch time and i'm hungry" Francine said.  
  
Claire stared.  
  
The two walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry Hermione and Ron. Francine sat on her feet and stared over Hermione's head.  
  
"Francine?" Claire and Hermione asked.  
  
Francine was snapped out of her trance. "huh?" she asked.  
  
Claire giggled. She leaned over the table and whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry and Ron her were talking about Quiditch (sp?) looked over at Hermione.  
  
Hermione whispered the same thing Claire had told her into Hary and Ron's ears.  
  
Ron fell out of his chair and Harry dropped his roastbeef sandwich.  
  
Francine giggled.  
  
Later in the common room.  
  
"It has been one day of her classes and she goes out to flirt with.." Claire shuddered. "Roberto Lombardi." She finally said in disgust.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny you?" Harry asked from doing his homework.  
  
"Francine." Hermione said between fits of giggles. (A/N: Whats with me and giggling?)  
  
Ron started laughing leaving Claire and harry stuck wondering what was so funny.  
  
All of a sudden the portrait burst open and a flustered looking Francine walked in.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Roberto and I were taking a walk and we saw Snape doing some nasty stuff to himself." Francine said in great disgust.  
  
At first everyone stared then they asll started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Snapes GAY!" Ron said. "I knew there was a reason no one liked him during his time at school!"  
  
After the laughter calmed down the girls and the boys walked into there seperate dormitories.  
  
Boys Dorm.  
  
"Do you think Lavender likes me Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Especially since she was talking to you instead of anyone else!" Harry replied.  
  
All of a sudden a brown barn-yard owl swooped in dropping a note on Ron's bed.  
  
"Wonder who it's from" Ron said impatiently. He had a look in his eyes that said he already new who it was from. He grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. He read it to him self.  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I really like you. I'm not gooing to hide who I am. It's Lavendar and yes I got your letter. No I knew that since it came from Hedwig it did'nt have to be from Harry. I knew it was from you. I know your handwriting. Well I was wondering if you would like to be a..couple. Like Harry and Hermione. Just send it back with Lois my owl.   
  
All my Love  
Lavendar  
  
Harry shook his head. "I knew you should of used a school owl." He said "Anyway, are you going to say yes to her? Are you going to ask her to the Halloween fling?"   
  
Ron smiled. He was replying to Lavendar's letter. "I'm not telling you. You shall see tommorow. Harry laughed. The he stopped. Ron had a note of seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Ron your scarring me" Harry said.  
  
Girls Dorm.  
  
"So What's up guys?" Francine said. She was still a little shocked about her lovely little experience with Snape.  
  
"Oooh! Ron replied to my letter!" Lavender sqealed from across the room.  
  
Everyone immediatly ran over to Laverders bed. She would'nt show anyone the letter.  
  
"Your so mean!" Hermione said jokingly to Lavendar.  
  
"Am not!" Lavender snapped. She was going to say more when out of the blue a big blue pillow hit her smack into the face.  
  
"OW!" She screamed. "Who did that?" She looked at every girl. When she got to Claire she was whistling and looking into the air.  
  
"YOU!" Lavender said. She jumped up from her bed and grabbed Francine's Pillow.  
"Now you must pay!" She shrieked. She whacked Claire in the head with Francines big pillow.  
  
"Hey!" Francine yelled.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" everyone screamed in unison.  
  
Pillow's were flying. Owls were hooting madly and ruffling there feathers. Girls shrieks and laughter were heard throughout the Gryffindor house.  
  
After the fight the girls settled down in there beds.   
  
"So.." Claire started.  
  
"Girls guess what!" Francine said from her bed.  
  
"What?" Every girl said in unison.  
  
Francine blinked. A big screen like figure popped up in front of her.  
  
"Wanna know who will ask you to the ball?" She asked   
  
A few no's and a few yes's were heard. Francine showed every girl that wanted to know who was taking her. These girls were the only ones who didn't want to know:  
Hermione  
Claire  
Francine(surprising)  
Lavendar.  
  
Great Hall  
  
The day so far was going slowly. It was now lunch time and Claire and Francine were flirting insanely. (A/N: Is there such a word?)  
  
"So who you asking to the ball" Francine asked Robert Lombardi.  
  
"I..I Dont know yet." He answerd shyly.   
  
Francine smiled. He and Dean Thomas were the only two boys in the entire castle that liked football (Soccer in the American case)  
  
Claire on the other hand liked to play hard to get.   
  
"My sister's boyfriend has to have his stomach pumped. The American way too." Draco said. Draco did'nt seem to be acting like a guy who cared about blood or the rivarly about Gryffindors and Slytherin right then. He almost seemed human.  
  
"Oh really?" Claire asked. "I read Muggle water has bleach in it. is that why?" Claire asked.   
  
Draco nodded. Claire smiled.  
  
Hermione on the other hand already knew who she was going with to the dance. Harry.  
  
"Harry do you think Claire and Francine will have trouble getting dates?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Nope" Harry said calmly. Hermione looked at him quizingly.  
  
"Why?" She asked  
  
"Look." He said. He pointed over to the Slytherin table. Claire AND Francine were flirting with Slytherin boys. Hermione stared incrediously.  
  
A week later.  
  
Hermione, Claire, Francine and Lavendar were walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, you guys have any dates for the Halloween dance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I do" Claire said. "Draco asked me during potions today.  
  
"Ron has already asked me. Lavendar said. "I can't see what you see in that boy."  
Lavendar said.  
  
"He's wonderful once you get to know him." Claire said.  
  
"Well I might be going with Robert Lombardi." Francine said. "We talked last night in the libary." Francine blushed.  
  
Hermione stared at Claire and Francine. "You guys are weird" She declared.  
  
"I don't care what you think! I'm going out with whoever asks me! With the exception of Neville Longbottem! Francine said.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Well the dance is in three days." Claire said. "And I'm definetly going with Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm Going with Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going with Ron!" Lavendar said  
  
Francine blushed. "I might go with Robert."  
  
Everyoe laughed again. "Come on guys we need to get some costumes." Claire said.  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
"Harry is going as a muggle movie killer. I think it was called the Scream Killer? I'm not sure."  
  
Claire and Francine looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys know something I don't?" Hermione said.  
  
"You just wait and see him." Francine said.  
  
"It think i'm going to be...A GENIE!" Claire said.  
  
"I'm going to be...A Dancer!" Francine said.  
  
"I'm going to be a muggle singer...Britney Spears!" Hermione said. "I don't know why she looks a lot like me!"  
  
"Yea and you got the chest for it too!" Francine said between giggles.  
  
"Well I'm going to be...Juliet! I read about her when my family went to America. I saw the book in a muggle book store!"  
  
Francine smiled. She probly enjoyed hanging out with some new friends. Her mother stuck her in people's thoughts because she learned a curse to get out of her bottle! But she was set free when Hermione pulled her back.  
  
Harry/Ron  
  
"I'm going to be a scream killer." Harry said after classes on Friday. "I have the costume for it too!  
  
"I'm gonna be a punk rockstar!" Ron said. " Fred is going to spike my hair!"  
  
"Cool.." Harry said. "I wonder what Draco Malfoy is going to be!"  
  
"Who cares..what Draco Malfoy is going to be."  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see Malfoy watching them.  
  
"What ARE you going to be Malfoy?" Ron said  
  
"You'll see Weasle!" He walked up to them and then passed them laughing slightly.  
  
"He is weird!" Harry said.  
  
The night before the Halloween Dance  
Girls Dorm  
  
"Soooo! Francine started  
  
"I' cannot wait till the dance!" Hermione said. "I wonder what Robert is going to be!"  
  
"He never told me!" Francine said. "I think that was a little rude of him! He just not be some fancy pance creep because its going to look weird next to an Italian Dancer!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"How are we doing our hear and stuff?" Claire asked excitedly   
  
"Well I'm going to put half my hair up in pig tails and where this outfit!" Hermione held up a Pink Tube top with strings that went around her stomach and White bell bottems.  
  
"I've got this covered!" Claire squeled! She held up big turqoise genie pants and a long sleeved belly shirt with see through arms and then a long vail that was see through and went over her face.  
  
"I'm going to wear my hair in a bun with glitter in it!" She said.  
  
"You guys are going to have to wait to see our costumes!" Lavendar and Francine said.  
  
"Your mean!" Claire said Immitating Hermione.  
  
"Hey! Thats my line!" Hermione said whacking Claire in the head with a pillow.  
  
Boys Dorm  
  
"My costumes all ready!" Harry said.   
  
"Mine to!" Ron said. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"  
  
"Neather can I!" Dean Thomas said walking over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Harry asked  
  
"Pavarti." Dean said with a smile.  
  
"Cool!" Ron said. He got up to look out the window. "Hey! Siris's star is out tonight  
  
Since Siris's name was cleared in their fifth year no one cared who said his name and everyone knew he was Harry's godfather.  
  
"Oh lemme see!" Neville said. Neville who was going out with Ginny Weasly at the time had gotten a memory ball that lasted his whole life time so he remebered everything he needed to know.  
  
"Wow! It sure is shining bright tonight." Harry said "Whats that?" An brown owl was flying at them in full speed. it stopped and dropped a letter on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry opened it & it read:  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
How are you I'm fine. I heard you have a Halloween dance coming up. Who's the lucky gal? Well I want you to know that i now live in eastern england no longer do i live in Southern england.  
  
Lots of luck  
  
Siris  
  
"What does he mean lots of luck by?" Harry said.  
  
No answer. All the guys just probably fell asleep from the excitement  
  
Next morning  
  
"I'm sooo Nervous!!!" Hermione and Francine said in unison.  
  
"Dont worry!" Claire said.   
  
The girls were putting there costumes on and getting ready for the Dance it was going to start in an hour.  
  
Claire as she said put her costume on and out her hair up the way she said. She had some light blush on with some light red lipstick and silver eyeshadow.  
  
Hermione had they outfit she picked out on Hogsmeade on and her hair up the way she said and she had lipgloss on light blue eyeshadow on and dark red blush.  
  
Francine had a black skirt with a slit up the side on and a black tubetop and in silver lettering it said "Dancing Queen" on it. Her make-up was simple light blush with a silver lipstick on and skin colered eye shadow on.  
  
Lavendar had her hair in a long braid a princess like gown on and hardly any make-up on.   
  
The girls were all scared stiff. They wanted to look perfect.  
  
10 minutes before the dance/Common Room  
  
There were only boys in the common room besides a bunch of Gryffindors that were under there third year.  
  
Harry and Ron were all in there costumes.  
  
"Do you think there EVER coming down from there?" Ron asked  
  
Harry laughed "They have to. Or at least Hermione has to. She'll go balistic if she does'nt make it to all her classes.  
  
"Will you stop making fun of me because of me and my classes." Hermione said. "Where are you Harry?" Hermione started looking around the common room.   
  
"Over here Herm!" Harry said. he started waving his arms. Since he was dressed as the scream killer you could'nt see him under the mask.  
  
"Aha there you are!" She said walking over to him.  
  
"Herm! you look..EXCELLENT!" he said.  
  
"Thank-you she said contently." He was eyeing her costume. "What are you supposed to be?  
  
"Britney Spears." She said.  
  
"Uh...Ok." he finally said.  
  
"Herm! Claire and I are going to look for Robert and Draco see you later!" Francine said  
  
"Sure!." Hermione replied.  
  
Together they walked down to the dance.  
  
  
Ron/Lavender  
  
"You..look..lovely!" Ron said ackwardly.  
  
Ron's spiked punk 'do and Lavenders princess's costume did'nt look perfect  
  
"Thanks Ron. You look good too!" Lavender said.  
  
They walked arm and arm down into the dance.  
  
Claire/Draco  
  
"Hey Claire over here!" Draco called to Claire He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants his hair was slicked to look thinner he was dressed as pop singer Eminem!  
  
"Claire! You look absolutly wonderful what are potty and weasly wearing? how about the mudblood?  
  
"Oh Draco you know how I feel about you calling my friends that?" Claire said.  
  
"I cant help it its my father talking for me!" He complained.   
  
"Well come on! I wanna get down to the dance!" Claire said.  
  
Francine/Robert  
  
"Where is he?" Francine complained to herself. She tapped her toe nervously against the cold stone floor.  
  
"Over here" Robert said. He came in wearing a white wife beater and an army vest over it. He had army pants on he was a boarder! His hair was spiked but only died blue he had a fake earing in his ear. To Francine he looked very attractive.  
  
"Nice outfit!" he said.   
  
"Thanks!" Francine said.  
  
"Come on! I'm hungry! Let's get going!" he said.  
  
At the Dance  
  


Early Morning  
She wakes up  
Knock Knock Knock  
On the door  
its time for make up  
perfect smile  
its you there all  
waiting for  
is'nt she lucky  
This HollyWood girl  
And they say  
she so lucky  
shes a star  
but she cry cry cries  
in her lonely heart   
thinkin  
if there's nothing  
missing in my life  
then why do  
theese tears come at night?  


  
  
  
"I love that song." Hermione said.  
  
Hary was getting something to eat! It was funny watching him stuff it under his mask!  
  
"Would you care to dance with me? Harry asked.  
  
"Surely."   
  
The song "God must have spent a little more time on you" came on  
  
Harry and Hermione danced slowly together. Hermiones head was on Harry's chest since he was taller then her.  
  
Claire/Draco  
  
"Would you please Dance with me my sweet genie? Draco asked  
  
"Okay! Claire said excitedly  
  
Ironicaly the song "Genie in a Bottle came on and Draco and Claire danced madly together.  
  
"Your a good dancer Draco!" Claire said. She was surprised he could dance so good.  
  
"Yea Well comeon lets go get some punch!" Draco said modestly.  
  
Francine/Roberto  
  
"Shall we dance?" Robert asked.  
  
Francine smiled. Robert had asked her to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Ok" Francine said.  
  
The song Dance with me came on and Robert was twirling and spinning Francine making it seem as if he were the latin dancer.  
  
"WoW!" Francine said after the dance "That was wild! You sure can dance!"  
  
"Thanks" he said smiling. "Lets go sit down"  
  
Ron/Lavender  
  
"Can we dance?" Lavender asked impatiently  
  
" Ok." Ron said cautuiously He was'nt the worlds best dancer. That was for sure.  
  
The song Sometimes by Britney Spears came on.   
  
Luckily Lavender noticed Ron was'nt sure how to dance and helped Ron step by step.  
  
Harry/Hermione  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat" Hermione said   
  
Harry watched Hermione get something to eat. He turned to look outside. it was raining and lightening.  
  
Harry watched as a gigantic bolt of lightening passed above the enchanted ceiling.  
  
He turned to look back at hermione but in her place...Was a bolt of lightening.  
  
A/N CLIFFFFHANGERRRR! I'm finally finished it took me 3 days to write this! Alots happening to Hermione now is'nt it? I know spelling a Grammer errors I wrote this late at night and am a little sloppy please dont mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

**A Love Story:Part six  
Voldemort visits**  
**  
A/N: I know! Whats the hell is happening to Hermione! I don't know well were at the dance and well the rest I will make up along the way! Actually I have a plan!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Claire and Francine the rest belong to J.K. Rowling! I my favorait author!**  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said. Maybe he was just seeing things, maybe he just had a head ache because of the music, maybe Hermione went to go see one of her friends or something.  
No Harry wasn't seeing things nor did Hermione go see her friends or something. She had disapeared. With Voldemort's sign left behind!  
"Hey Harry where's Herm?" Ron asked approching Harry. Harry motined for Ron to come follow him. Harry broke into a jog to the pastry table.  
"Why are we here?" Ron asked. "And why didn't you asnwer me?"   
"Ron did you see the bolt of lightening that passed over the enchanted ceiling? Or did you here me almosy scream when it went over the celing? Ron Voldemort's here!" Harry said this. His voice was slightly muffled because of his mask.  
"Oh no!" Ron said. "I'm going to go tell DumbleDore Harry."   
"No Ron wait." Harry said putting out a hand to try and shield Ron from moving.  
A song started up. Harry then realized what happened. "Come on!" Harry said.  
Ron followed impatiently trying to follow where Harry was going. Harry turned twisted, double-backed, ran, walked, jogged, and said at least ten passwords to get through some tunnels Ron had never seen before.   
"Here we are!" Harry said breathlessly. "Got your wand?" Ron nodded.   
"Good then stand next to me." Harry instructed. Ron did as Harry said. Harry seemed perfectly calm. Much diffrent from when Hermione was stuck in her own mind. The music could be heard from where Harry and Ron stood. "i turn to you" by Christinia Aquilera was playing.  
"ACCIO MIRROR OF ERISED!" Harry said to his wand. Loudly.   
  
Back at the dance.  
  
"Everyone please stay calm!" DumbleDore's voice echoed from the megga phone.  
Everyone had noticed Voldemort's calling card by the buffet table. Claire, Francine and Lavender had noticed the bolt of lightening that crossed the ceiling. No one else did. This meant trouble.  
"We have finally have the count of every student here. Three are missing. They are as followed. Hermione Granger. Gryffindor. Harry Potter. Gryffindor. Ronald Weasly. Gryffindor.  
"Well ofcourse! I understand this perfectly." Draco said. "Famous Potter's scar was boiling his blood at the same time Mudblood goes missing, and Weasle and Potter run to save the day." Claire laughed. Then frowned. Draco shutup.  
"a search party has been started over the castle for any signs of the Dark Lord. You all will remain here. Yes Mr. Longbottem you have to sleep in your costumes.." DumbleDore said just as Neville raised his hand.  
  
Claire/Draco.  
  
"Draco, if you had any sense at all you would come with me!" Claire argued. For an extreamly odd reason nobody except Ron had take Hermione's absence strange.  
"Fine! I'm only coming to get some importance! And because of you." Draco replied with no expression on his face. Claire smiled. Obviously he liked Hermione AND Claire.  
  
Francine/Robert  
  
Robert was normally stuffing his face at the snack table and was standing next to Hermione just as she disappeared, so naturally he was the first to see the shape of lightening where she stood.  
"Lemme make this clear.." Francine started. "What EXACTLY happened just now?" Francine was just like the rest except for Ron. No one new where Harry and Ron had gone too. And Hermione's absence was a mysterious.  
"The girl..was there..then..BOOM!..She was gone..with lightening..and a flash of light..and a puff of smoke." Robert replied. He had no expression on his face. His voice sounded meaningless, he was shocked. Francine looked over and over again on the lightening mark.  
  
Harry/Ron  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Ron said angrily. "Your girlfriend, Hermione Granger is missing! KNOCK KNOCK HARRY!" Ron practically screamed.   
"Alright! it worked." The Mirror of Erised appeared before them. "Ron look in this with me. Our thoughts on Hermione will tell us whre she is!" Harry said.   
"Smart." Ron pondered why he had'nt thought of that. He was sweating, breathing deep yet thinking clearly.  
Harry and Ron looked into the mirror. What they saw put shocked them both.  
  
"S-She's under a truth spell!" Harry said. Now he was shocked and upset. Reality had hit him hard in the face. "But where is Voldemort?" Harry asked. "And who is she talking to?"  
"We can answer that!" Claire, Draco, Francine, and Robert were behind them starring into the mirror.  
"She is in Eastern Egypt. She is under the crutics curse and the strongest truth potion. She will reveal anything I ask." Claire said. Claire's voice was slow, grave and cold. Her eyes instantly turned a glowing red. Her mouth thinned till it was as thin as paper. Her nose grew smaller and smaller until it was hardly there.  
"Claire!" Ron said. Francine got up grabbed her wand. She fumbled for a spell to use but instead she ended up throwing her wand at Robert and kicking Claire in her ribs.  
"Holy Sh-!" Claire was kicked back into her own reality. "What happened to me?" Claire asked. Ron took a step back but Draco turned to look at her.  
"Claire..My father has Hermione under the curse." Draco said. Claire turned to face him.   
"WHAT? is that who she is talking to? Is that why you always get spooky all of a sudden?" Claire was fuming. Francine face was red, Robert was confused and Ron felt like killing Draco.  
"I don't know how he did it but You-know-who taught my dad to posess people to say things. Thats why I always talk nasty and thats why Claires eyes glowed red just now." Draco said.  
"I'm going to find her." Harry said. He bumped into Lavender who looked as white as a ghost.  
"Harry, he-who-must-not be-named has ooo" She feinted, Harry bolted past Lavnder's lifeless body and ran Claire, Francine, Ron and Robert following close behind.  
  
Lucius Malfoy/Hermione  
  
"Tell me, how is Harry Potter so pwerful?" Lucius Malfoy said. Hermione was laying on the ground. She had been beaten. Her closed were torn and the pain in her made her answer EVERY answer.  
"I-I d-don't k-know." She stammered. Malfoy kicked her hard.  
"Useless child!" You are going to die for a purpose with no one here to help you.  
Hermione let out a dry sob.  
  
The Crew  
  
Harry grabbed his firebolt the Claire, Francine, Robert and Ron had grabbed there brooms. They mounted and took out under the milky sky.  
  
About 22 hours later.  
  
"Well that took long enough." Ron said. Harry didn't reply he ran into a giant pyramid. He ran into a tomb. Ron had been here before. it was the one that had all the mutants in it. Francine looked in Awe as Claire buried her head into Draco's shoulder.  
"Claire, your going to give me a rash if you don't get off." Draco replied Sarcasticly. Claire pulled her head off and walked ahead of him nose in the air.   
"Oh..Monkey Man." Claire called to Robert she thought he resembled a Monkey. He nodded to Francine and Francine shook her head.   
"Shes here." Harry said. He turned to look in an isolated room. Hermione's limp bodied brusied and bloody. Ron felt like he was going to blow up and Harry casually walked in.  
"Harry! Robert said. "I know I hate you but.. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BRAINLESS MIND? GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Robert yelled. Francine slapped him. Lucius Malfoy came out of the dark smiling.   
"Fell for the trap i suppose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: i know a while since i've posted hope you like it alot of Drama, action, and a tiny bit of humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Claire, Francine, and Robert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A Love Story:Part seven  
A/N: OK here it is. I did not get many reviews and I'm not pleased! Please review!  
Disclaimer: The plot, robert, francine, and claire are mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt rage more then ever. Hermione who lay unconscious had turned over her face was also extremly bloody.  
"What did you do to her?" Harry asked His face was incredibly red.  
"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry I didn't to hurt the filthy thing but I had no choice. She would not tell me what I need to know." Lucius Malfoy said.  
"You need know nothing you evil thing!" Claire said. Francine's teeth were gritted. She also had unmistakable rage.  
"Oh yes I do you foolish girl! I need to know what Harry's weakness is. I obviously found it. He would do anything for our mudblood hear." Lucius Malfoy seemed to have gotten something out of Hermione. Her love for Harry.  
"You'll never get away with it!" Francine said. Lucius Malfoy snarled and spat at the ground.  
"Young Lady I am the Dark Lords right hand man. I can put you under the imperious curse at anytime and walk away without one demementor folloing me!" He practicaly screamed. He started walking towards Harry.   
"I summon thee Dark Lord Here to do away with the blood of an enemy." He said. A whirl of wind swept over the tomb and one at the time the torches went out. A dark shadowy figure appeared behind Harry. One at a time dancing green flames popped out of the torches.  
"agh...my enemy..harry potter..its been a while...i'm here to do away with you..do you know that?" An icy cold voice whispered in Harry's ear. Harry did not turn around.  
"You'll never defeat me Voldemort you can never defeat me. Not Ron, Claire, Francine, Hermione, Draco or Robert. We have one thing you do not. We all have a love in our lives." Harry said.  
"You think it will work? Harry I have the love in your life although the only way you'll get her back and live is if we have a duel. We had one last year but this year I am prepared. Are you ready?" Voldemort said.   
"Whatever it takes!" Harry said. He now had a pain in his forehead. One much like the one he had last year. His head was about to split in two. He dropped to his knees  
"Don't tell me your just going to _die_ without me having to do a thing? Even though it would save me time. Maybe to get your spirits back I'll have a little fun..." The Dark Lord said. Harry looked up as best as he could the pain was blurring his vision.  
He saw Rons hair and (hopefully Ron running along with it) Claire, and Francines tiny figures running to Hermione. He heard Voldemort point his wand at Hermione adn he heard her scream.  
"Harry Potter!-Someone slapped him in the face- GET UP!" Someone was shaking him. It was Draco Malfoy. "Your girlfriends being totured and Weasle just passed out! Mind if we had a little help here?" Harry pushed the pain in the back of his mind. Slowly Harry stood up.  
"Stupefy!" He said to Voldemorts back. Oddly, enough Voldemort fell over.  
"Didn't think that would work!" He said to himself. Draco was trying to convince his father something but it looked as if he was pleading with him. Ron lay motionless on the floor but he was still breathing, Claire and Francine were trying to pick Hermione up and away from Voldemorts body which was shaking. Voldemort was still conscious and trying to get his self back. Robert was standing in the corner looking like a dumbfounded monkey (as always)  
"Harry! Get over here! Voldemorts gaining his strength back!" Francine screamed. Harry shook his head trying to rid it of pain and walked till he was about 5 feet away from the Dark Lord.  
"Harry Potter, I shall rid you of all the pain you have ever felt and will ever feel if you join forces with me. Become a death eater. We will be great." The Dark Lord said panting.  
Harry shook his head.  
"Never wanted to, never will, never will want to." Harry said. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry.  
"I'm not sorry for this. -he pointed his wand at Hermione- avada -he took a deep breath then let out a sigh- kedavra.."  
A blinding green light burst from the wand. Obviously the Dark Lord had not been looking _exactly _where he had been pointing because the bursting green light hit an enchanted mirror right above Hermione, Claire and Francine and bounced back at the Dark Lord. ("How rude!" Bellowed the ghost in the mirror as the green light hit the mirror)  
When the ray of light hit him Voldemort screamed and sunk to the ground. He still was not dead and obviously had been borrowing anothers body because a mere ghost like creature arose from the body and fled leaving the body in the tomb lifeless.  
Ron and Hermione were begging to stir and Lucius Malfoy looked quite taken back.  
"What happened? Oh my Merlin! Look at me! I'm all bloody and ohh stiff as a board! Owww." Hermione was definetly in pain and had cuts in many diffrent places on her body. The cuts had swelled to twice there normal sizes. The bruises were as big as bludgers and the cuts had dried and wet blood all over them.  
Ron only had a small cut by his hairline.  
"What happened while I was out?" Ron asked. Claire and Francine explained the story while Hermione and Harry talked in private.  
"What happened to you? How did you get sent here?" Hermiones Britney Spears costume was torn at some parts and Hermione looked in much pain.  
"Well, at the ball I was eating some refreshments and talking about Francine with Robert then the next thing I knew I was freezing and I looked around and I was in this tomb with mutant skelotans all around me. I was tortured by many diffrent death eaters and ALMOST raped. Luckily I had enough strength to fight off some curses and being raped." Hermione went on about all the curses she went through.  
  
********  
  
Getting back to Hogwarts was an ordeal. Lucius Malfoy apparated leaving his son acting as if he couldn't care less. Obviously this was true. Malfoy still loved his mother. She hadn't disowned him.  
Ron was worried about Hermione and Harry. (Know one really cared about Robert the monkeyman) And Everyone else was worried about one another (With the exception of monkeyman.)  
  
When they arrived back at Hogwarts the feast was over. Filch was brushing up the remains of candy and popcorn from the ground. Hermione was rushed to the hospital wing so was Ron. Ginny was in tears. Nobody really knew why.  
When Harry was finally allowed to see Hermione, Ron was asleep.  
"How you feeling?" He asked. Hermiones cuts were mended although she still had blood stains on her clothes. Her hair was wet and her eyes were tired.  
"A Little better. I just need sleep.." She said leaning back against her pillow slowly.  
"Here, have a chocolate frog. I have loads." She said offering him a chocolate frog. He took and and looked at the card. No Agrippa.  
"I better go..you need rest..I just was so scared for you Herm." He reached out and touched her cheek. Good night Hermi." He said.  
  
******  
  
The week after that they soon found out Ginny had been crying due to she had been cheated on. Ron was furious about this.  
Hermiones wounds had healed and she was soon allowed back to classes feeling she had been pulled behind because she was kept in the ward so long.  
Hogsmeade was the only thing that kept the group going. Although Fred and George sent them weekly pranks from there joke shop they made in Hogsmeade.  
Weekly test and annoying classes kept them down but knowing that there break was going to come soon enough all so kept them alive.  
Wondering all that happened on Halloween made Harry still furious but evertime he realized that she was still alive kept him happy.  
He really did love her....with all his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My series is finished! I shall have a Sequel to the WHOLE series of course so don't dispair! Please review and NO FLAMING! I know errors in every sentence but...bare with me...PLEASE!  
  
  



End file.
